Question: Solve for $k$, $ -\dfrac{4}{k + 2} = -\dfrac{5}{k + 2} + \dfrac{k + 1}{k + 2} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $k + 2$ , we get: $ -4 = -5 + k + 1$ $ -4 = k - 4$ $ 0 = k $ $ k = 0$